Kenshi (Multiverse saga)
Kenshi is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Kenshi is a character from the video games, mortal kombat. History Kenshi helped Scorpion overcome his darkness and joined theSpecial Forces before being assigned the task of infiltrating the Red Dragon. Kenshi was hoping to track downDaegon but his cover was blown and was forced on the run. He was later told by Sonya Blade of the existence of his son, Takeda Takahashi, and that the Red Dragon were threatening his life, as well as the life of his mother, Suchin. Knowing the boy was indeed his, Kenshi made for Lampang, Thailand where the boy and his mother were but arrived too late. Suchin was dead, as well as the Red Dragon mercenaries sent to kill her, but Kenshi was able to find his son with the help of Suchin's mother. On the run with the boy, Kenshi headed for Shirai Ryu territory in the hopes of luring the pursuing Red Dragons into a trap. Kenshi managed to just make it when Takeda warned him of an attack. Despite using his telekinesis and Sento to block the majority of the arrows, he was struck in the leg by one and forced to make a last stand. Ordering Takeda to run, Kenshi faced the Red Dragon commander Hsu Hao, but was beaten due to his sheer exhaustion taking its toll. While Hsu Hao mocked Kenshi for running, Kenshi clarified he was trespassing and Hsu Hao was swiftly killed by Scorpion and the Red Dragon's were forced to retreat. Later, at the Shirai Ryu temple, Kenshi is amazed at the size of Scorpion's revived clan before explaining his story as well as Takeda's connection to him. That night, as he's putting Takeda to bed, Kenshi tries to soothe his son's worries and fears towards Scorpion away but the boy makes it clear he doesn't trust his father before asking if his mother is ever coming back. Kenshi sadly tells his son she is not. Later, Kenshi speaks with Scorpion about finishing his mission to find Daegon before asking his ally to watch over Takeda and guide him off the path of vengeance. Though Scorpion tells Kenshi lying to his son will make Takeda hate him, Kenshi asks Scorpion to give him discipline before departing the next morning. Still pursued by the Red Dragon, as well as several local terrorist cells they paid, Kenshi calls in for an extraction from Sonya Blade, and she meets up with him in Northern Pakistan, helping him fight the Red Dragon mercenaries. Kenshi would escape Pakistan with Sonya and continue his war against the Red Dragon. Briefly, he journeyed to the Kang Shaolin Temple to contemplate his choice of leaving Takeda with the Shirai Ryu, meeting with Shujinko. Ultimately, Kenshi chose to continue his war with Daegon and resumed his mission to kill him. Years later, Kenshi was confronted by and defeated by the crippled Shokan prince Goro, his body dragged before Daegon at the base of his Red Dragon clan in the Krimson Forest, with Goro offering Kenshi to Daegon in exchange for help in regaining his lost arms. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Telekinetic Slam: Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. * Telekinetic Toss: Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. In MK 2011, this move has been downgraded into his grab. * Telekinetic Push: Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. * Tele-Flurry: Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. * Telekinetic Slash: Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. * Rising Karma: '''Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. '''Grab Ultimate attack Dialogues VS Dialogues of the Crash Alternate Costumers KenshiMKXx.jpg|primary KenshiMKXTournament.jpg|secondary 1204474425_f.jpg|deception KenshiPNG.png|MK9 Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Characters Voiced by Vic Chao